Prostate Cancer remains the second most common neoplastic disease of elderly males in the United States. Endocrine manipulation has been the mainstay of non-surgical therapy since the work of Higgins in 1941. Single cytotoxic agents have been introduced into the treatment since the formation of the National Prostatic Cancer Project in 1973. The experience from the use of these single agents have been encouraging. Randomized studies using single agents against hormonal manipulation as well as against multiple cytotoxic agents are now being studied in the present project to elicit and optimal approach to the therapy of prostatic cancer.